


My hero

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Break Ins, Crack Fic, F/M, Funny, also sort of, bellamy saves clarke, bellarke couple, i dont know what to tag for this, idk - Freeform, kind of, modern day AU, mostly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bellamy?” Her voice shook and she heard her boyfriend roll over on his end of the phone.<br/>“Clarke? What’s wrong?”<br/>The noises continued from downstairs and the girl whimpered. <br/>“There’s something in my house.” <br/>“What!” He sounded awake now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My hero

Clarke was jolted out of her dream by a crash. Her eyes snapped open, shattering her very lovely dream of a certain someone and herself on a beach, and she lurched upright in her bed. The young medic held her breath, unsure yet of what woke her up. There was another crash from downstairs and she jumped in fright, hands immediately going for her cell phone under her pillow.

Her hands were shaking as she pushed speed dial and tried to control her breathing. Another loud bang from downstairs gave her such a fright she had to slap a hand over her own mouth to stop her scream. 

Bellamy answered the phone with a barely awake grunt. Clarke glanced at the clock, realizing it was close to two in the morning. 

“Bellamy?” Her voice shook and she heard her boyfriend roll over on his end of the phone.

“Clarke? What’s wrong?”

The noises continued from downstairs and the girl whimpered. 

“There’s something in my house.” 

“What!” He sounded awake now. 

Clarke whispered into the phone, curling up on her bed and wrapping the blankets around her like children do when they think being covered in a blanket will protect you from monsters. She’s pretty sure it won’t help her this time. 

“There are noises coming from downstairs. They’re breaking things.”

“Do you want me to come over? Maybe you should just call the police.”

Clarke shook her head before remembering he couldn’t see her.

“It could just be an animal. I have a bat? I could go downstairs and look.”

“No Clarke don’t. I’ll come over and look in from outside to see if it’s a person or not. If it is I’ll call the police and if it’s an animal I’ll take care of it. Where’s your mum?”

“She’s pulling a double at the hospital.”

“So you okay with the plan?”

“Yeah come over, just stay on the phone with me okay? And be careful.”

“I will, just stay in bed. Get your bat just in case though.”

Clarke reluctantly slipped from her duvet cocoon and sprinted to her closet where she kept her baseball bat. The blonde grabbed the bat and practically leapt back onto her bed, more than eager to get back under her blankets.

Clarke stayed in her bed, eyes glued to her bedroom door as she listened to the noises continue from downstairs and the sounds of her boyfriend driving through the phone. Bellamy started talking again ten minutes later.

“Okay I’m outside your house. You still in bed?”

“Yeah. I didn’t see your head lights?” She could usually tell when someone came because the headlights would streak across her window but hers had remained dark.

“Yeah I turned them off so whoever or whatever’s in the house wouldn’t see me.”

“Oh, right. Sneaky.”

“I can’t see anything through the windows it’s too dark but it doesn’t look like anyone’s in there. I’m gonna go in okay?”

Clarke could hear her door being unlocked. She had given Bellamy the key a few months ago and was furiously grateful now that she didn’t have to go downstairs and unlock it for him. 

“Okay, but be careful Bell.”

She was very aware that if there were intruders in her house they could hurt or kill Bellamy and she would be able to hear it all. She gripped the bat tighter as she listened.

The creak of her door opening. Bellamy’s heavy breathing as he crept through the kitchen. Clarke’s heart almost stopped when she heard him scream.

“HOLY SHIT!” There was a bang and some scrabbling noises from the other end and Clarke had to once again cover her mouth with a hand to stop from screaming.

Her phone went silent. Clarke fearfully whispered her boyfriend’s name into her phone as tears swam in her eyes. Long stretches of silent seconds rolled past before she heard someone on the other end again.

“Bellamy?”

“Yeah, sorry I dropped my phone. I’m okay.”

“What happened?”

“It’s a raccoon.”

Clarke sniffled a laugh.

“A raccoon?”

“Are you crying?”

“You screamed, I thought you’d died.”

“Aww Princess, I’m okay. The damn thing almost gave me a heart attack but it’s only interested in the food in your kitchen.”

She laughed again, almost hysterical as the bat slipped from her hands to thump onto the floor. Now that she knew the danger had passed she spoke louder into the phone as if having a conversation at two in the morning was normal.

“We should call animal control.”

“Nah I’ll get her out, it shouldn’t be too hard.”

“It could bite you. How do you know it’s a girl?”

“I don’t know, it just looks like one. Here girl, come on Lexa, come get the cookie.”

The last part was obviously meant for the raccoon and Clarke snorted out a laugh.

“You named it?”

“Yeah why not?”

“I don’t know, because she’s a racoon? You’re kicking her out of the house.”

“Yeah because I’m kicking her out to protect my girl. Doesn’t mean Lexa can’t have a name.”

Clarke laughed again and heard scattering from the phone before the sound of her door closing.

“Okay, she’s out. Looks like she got in through the window, I keep telling you they need to be closed but no, Princess keeps forgetting.”

“Okay, okay. Thank you for getting her out, I’ll remember to close them next time.”

Clarke would have jumped when her bedroom door opened except she had heard her boyfriend’s heavy boots stomping up the stairs. Bellamy walked in with a smirk, his phone still to his ear as he walked towards her bed.

“Maybe I should glue them shut so you don’t have any more unexpected visitors at this ungodly hour of the morning.”

Clarke laughed as she heard his voice through the phone and from right in front of her and hung up when he did a few moments later. Bellamy crawled towards her on her bed and smiled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He was wearing sweat pants and an old t-shirt and his hair was sticking up in all directions. He was adorable. 

Clarke smiled as he crawled into bed and wrapped himself around her, his strong arms tugging her to his chest.

“Thank you for saving me. My hero.”

She kissed his smiling lips and snuggled into him. 

“Anytime babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what to think of this one. It's inspired sort of by that scene in Jennifer's body   
> when Needy calls Chip. anyway let me know what you think maybe


End file.
